Stallord
Stallord is a large Stal summoned by Zant in order to defeat those who oppose him. He is summoned with a large Dark Phazon crystal, rather than the Twilight Sword. Powers & Abilities Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Advanced Techniques Twilight's Fossil - Inate *'Passive': Stallord is unaffected by all status effects. Any status effect, electric, fire, poison, or ice type moves that strike Stallord will empower his next attack, allowing it to inflict the status effect associated with the type or effect to all enemies until after he uses an advanced technique. Corruption's Blast - 40 second cooldown *'Passive': Stallord gains resistant to knockback. As long as the crystal has been left untouched for at least 5 seconds, Stallord takes 30% less damage from all attacks. *'Active': Stallord charges up the Dark Phazon crystal in his mouth. He then fires a corruptive broad laser that deals 500 base special damage. The laser gains STAB and can deal an additional typing as bonus damage. Typings with associated status effects will inflict those effects. Corruption's Strike - 4 second cooldown *'Passive': Stallord's basic attacks draw Dark Phazon from the enemy, slowing them by 10%. *'Active': Stallord empowers his claws with Dark Phazon. Stallord's next attack will deal an additional 130 base physical damage. Every time Stallord infects an enemy, Corruption's Strike will gain 3 stacked damage. Ancient Power - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord attacks with prehistoric power, dealing 100 base special damage. There is a 16.7% chance that Stallord will gain 20 special attack, special defense, and speed. Head Smash - 25 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord attacks the enemy with a full-power headbutt, dealing 275 base phsyical damage. Rock Polish - 60 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord polishes his body, gaining 20 speed. Earth's Shield - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord produces a layer of rock that absorbs damage of up to 10% of his maximum health. Seismic Shard - 8 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord sends a shard of the earth through the the ground at a target, dealing 270 base special damage upon impact. Drill's Charge - 100 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord dives into the ground and begins to rotate its body. He then charges and emerges from the ground with enough force to send opponents within a 10 feet radius up into the air. Those who are directly hit will take 600 base physical damage before being launched into the air. Those in range will take 350 base special damage .25 seconds after Stallord emerges. Bulldoze - 5 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord charges, dealing 225 base physical damage to all opponents in range of the attack. Opponents hit are then slowed by 30% for the next 3 seconds. Earthquake - 30 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord sets off an earthquake, dealing 110 base physical damage per second over the next 8 seconds. Fissure - 60 second cooldown *'Active': Stallord creates a fissure. Enemies standing on that area will fall as sand and rocks fill the fissure. Enemies who did not escape as the sand and rocks are falling in will lose 25% of their health as Stallord charges towards them, resulting in a loss of 20% of the remaining health. Category:Villians